Equilibre
by ombrelune
Summary: Le soleil d'été escaladait un ciel paisible. Celui-ci se parait de quelques nuages moutonneux qui avaient la grâce d'y cheminer paresseusement, ombrant à peine l'astre brûlant. Yamato s'appelle encore Tenzo et s'entraîne avec Kakashi. ils apprennent aussi à mieux se connaître Kakashi - Yamato - amitié


Le soleil d'été escaladait un ciel paisible. Celui-ci se parait de quelques nuages moutonneux qui avaient la grâce d'y cheminer paresseusement, ombrant à peine l'astre brûlant.

Des grues au vol lourd et aux cris nasillards voltigaient haut, si haut qu'elles semblaient vouloir se perdre dans l'immensité azuréenne. Un tintement cristallin s'élevait de l'eau claire d'un ru qui, de méandre en sinuosité bondissait au-dessus des pierres blanches tassées dans son lit. Sans intervention humaine pour le ralentir, il aurait été presque impossible que les algues parvinssent à pousser tant il était vif, même juste avant de rencontrer un autre ruisselet qui passait en cascadant pour former en sa compagnie un torrent. Des enfants y avaient littéralement foré un cratère pour s'y baigner plaisamment.

Sa présence offrait un rafraîchissement bienvenu dans une atmosphère presque incandescente, où l'air tremblotait de chaleur.

A l'autre bout du dénivelé, derrière une anfractuosité, la poussière volait avec une énergie brouillonne, accompagnant les feuilles crénelées des arbres alentours dans une ronde bon enfant. Un peu plus loin au sud, une brise dessicante s'élevait doucement, comme pour accompagner la course du soleil. Un tourbillon mena quelques pétales sur l'eau d'un lac paisible – et inattendu au vu de la configuration du terrain – où des fumerolles vaporeuses se miraient complaisamment. Un oiseau fatigué faisait poudrette dans un creux de poussière. L'orage approchant alourdissait l'atmosphère à tel point qu'elle en parût presque solide dans sa touffeur poussiéreuse.

Au centre de la clairière, deux adolescents s'affrontaient, paraissant à peine souffrir de l'ambiance suffocante. Bien que le plus âgé, presque un homme, virevoltant autour du plus jeune avec une belle énergie un rien belliciste, présentât un avantage certain sur le combat, ce dernier ne s'en laissait pas compter. Il rendait coup pour coup sans les ménager, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Mais le combat au corps à corps restait une des spécialités de Kakashi, aboutissement d'une enfance aux cotés de Gai. Gai et ses éternels défis. Il sourit au vent nouveau sur son visage avant de soupirer en épongeant son front.

Son énergie vitale finirait par s'épuiser trop vite, il le percevait – l'augurait – et maudissait ses faibles réserves de chakra. Tenzō fronça un instant les sourcils avant que la compréhension illuminât son doux regard brun.

Un sourire aux lèvres, sans avoir échangé le moindre mot, inutile, les deux jeunes gens cessèrent d'un bel ensemble la rixe pour s'effondrer dans l'herbe, joyeusement malgré la chaleur accablante. Un rire clair s'éleva jusqu'aux nuages, accompagnant les stridulation des oiseaux.

Le plus jeune – le rieur – s'allongea à plat dos, observant les nuages alors que son aîné allait se rafraîchir à la rivière. Il ne le vit pas revenir, de l'eau lévitant au-dessus de ses mains. Non, il ne fit que sentir la fraîcheur – et l'étouffement. Il se releva brusquement et s'ébroua, menaçant son ami d'une fureur en vérité bien loin de lui – la colère n'était pas dans sa nature. Il rit puis s'approcha et posa la dextre sur l'épaule de son compagnon, le visage déjà sec, tant il faisait chaud.

« J'ai l'impression de vivre comme un instant de grâce. Tu sais, un de ces moments où tout trouve son équilibre et fonctionne aussi harmonieusement que… Tiens, regarde là-haut, aussi harmonieusement que ce vol d'oiseaux qui virent tous ensemble dans le ciel. »

Kakashi sourit et ôta sa tunique en soupirant. Une large cicatrice pâle barrait son torse.

« Je suis heureux que tu te trouves mieux ici qu'à la Racine. »

Tenzō baissa le regard un court instant, tout en se rasseyant, les bras entourant ses genoux nus, et écorchés comme ceux de l'enfant qu'il était presque encore, par l'âge si ce n'est par l'existence. Appartenir à l'unité d'assassinat tactique ne laissait guère de place à l'enfance, ou à l'adolescence. A l'innocence. Il posa le visage sur son épaule, et darda un regard d'une grande intensité sur son vis-à-vis, puis le reporta sur le ciel, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

 _Ah, Kakashi… Je crois que j'étais seul depuis trop longtemps. J'avais oublié ce que c'était qu'avoir un ami. Si tant est que je l'ai jamais su. D'ailleurs, parfois, je me demande si ami n'est pas un mot trop petit pour exprimer ce que je ressens._

Son compagnon était son supérieur, son aîné dans l'apprentissage… Celui qui lui avait offert l'opportunité de tisser des liens. Il l'avait rendu à l'humanité en lui permettant d'accéder aux émotions. De les accepter. Celui qu'il considérait comme un modèle, presque un définiteur, lui avait donné un nom, des souvenirs, des projets… Un avenir, aussi. Des envies. Des compagnons. Des peurs et des frustrations, également. La vie n'aurait-elle pas moins de valeur sans la crainte de la perte ?

Le mot Ami était-il assez vaste pour contenir tout ce qu'il éprouvait ? Il n'en n'était pas sûr. Mais il n'en connaissait pas d'autre, hormis frère d'armes, mais qui évoquait trop son quotidien.

Un sourire éclatant. _Merci_.

Kakashi ferma les yeux à ces paroles, savourant l'instant, la fatigue d'après le combat, et la présence amicale. Il avait veillé à ce que l'adolescent se sentît accueilli, et considéré à sa juste valeur, bien que lui ne fût pas le plus justement jaugé par ses compagnons. Ces derniers ne savaient discerner l'homme – l'âme pure – derrière l'arme.

Ces quelques mots prononcés s'insinuaient en lui comme le vent coulis dans ses cheveux. Ils glissaient jusqu'à son âme, lui procurant une paix fugace qu'il n'avait pas l'heur de connaître souvent.

La brise tiède glissa à nouveau sur son visage. Un instant de liberté, volé au temps et à leur devoir.

Les assassins aussi aspirent à la paix.


End file.
